


Принцесса

by seane



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Про то, как Абернати спасал Гриндельвальда, а Гриндельвальд — Абернети.Написано на WTF Kombat 2019





	Принцесса

Лифт был полон. Стремительно мелькали этажи. Ленивый голос с ирландским акцентом говорил за спиной у Абернети:

— Моя бабка родом из Конемары. Когда я был мальчишкой, она рассказала сказку, которая потом мне в кошмарах снилась. Забавная была сказочка — про несчастную принцессу, которую злобные захватчики заточили в башню, чтобы лишить власти над страной. Принцесса не могла освободиться. Поэтому она колдовством стала растить свои волосы, растила и растила, и они заполонили башню и поползли дальше, по стенам и земле, по деревьям и траве. Ее волосы оплели все королевство, и ни один человек в ее землях не мог шевельнуться вопреки ее воле. Все они, как марионетки, делали только то, что она хотела. Жуткой стала жизнь в этой стране.

— Да и мне жутко, — хохотнул в ответ кто-то. — В детстве я бы усрался с такого.

— Мы как эти захватчики. Поймали на свою голову.

Абернети, не удержавшись, оглянулся. Столкнулся взглядом с говорившим. Это был Шон Маккриди, один из штатных легилиментов. Второго Абернети не узнал.

Магическое сообщество, замкнутое само на себя, похоже на провинциальный городок, где все друг с другом знакомы. Но попадаются все же порой и новые лица. Маккриди смотрел в глаза Абернети, чуть прищурясь. Возможно, тоже не узнавал. Или что-то заподозрил. С легилиментами никогда не угадаешь.

Абернети вышел на этаже, где располагались колдомедики. Болела голова — вот так, с самого утра. Головные боли у него в последнее время участились, и к колдомедикам он временами забегал, к этому все привыкли. Уличать его было не в чем. Ничего особенного он не сделал.

В сущности, совершенно ничего.

Все началось почти сразу после ареста Гриндельвальда. Андерсон, старший надзиратель, ответственный за блок особо опасных преступников, сел как-то рядом с Абернети за обедом. И тихо, едва шевеля губами, пересказал просьбу нового заключенного — того самого, о поимке которого гудел весь магический мир. Простая была просьба и незначительная — всего-то присмотреть за вещами, изъятыми при обыске.

Это могло быть проверкой.

Никто не знал, сколько у Гриндельвальда сторонников в МАКУСА, никто не мог поручиться, что сидящий напротив — тот, за кого себя выдает. Обстановка царила нервозная.

Это могло быть проверкой. А могло и в самом деле оказаться просьбой Гриндельвальда. Абернети и сам не знал, какой вариант хуже.

Он тогда долго молчал. Если бы пришла директива сверху, то воспрепятствовать уничтожению или передаче этих вещей он все равно бы не смог. Разве что заранее дубликаты изготовить. Но вот проследить, чтобы палочку не сломали случайно или чтобы фиал не затерялся в недрах хранилища — почему нет? Ничего он этим не нарушит.

Андерсон на него и не смотрел, ел свой сэндвич и помалкивал. Не пытался ни в чем убедить.

Не то чтобы Абернети причислял себя к сторонникам Гриндельвальда, до сих пор ему это и в голову не приходило. Наверное, любой американский волшебник хоть раз да задумался над лозунгами Гриндельвальда, такая уж тут была жизнь. Среди не-магов Соединенные Штаты слыли страной возможностей — вот уже где ирония судьбы. А в магическом мире... Ни в одной стране маги не были настолько несвободны. Здесь речи Гриндельвальда отзывались слишком во многих сердцах. Все, о чем он говорил, было, конечно, лишь утопической, дерзкой мечтой, которой не суждено осуществиться. А все же как хорошо было бы просто жить — без жестких рамок и угрозы вечного разоблачения.

— Сделаю, — сказал Абернети буднично.

Андерсон кивнул ему, доел свой сэндвич и ушел.

Так все и началось.

Ника Андерсона и троих его подчиненных арестовали пару месяцев спустя. Разразился серьезный скандал. Охрану всего тюремного блока трясли, подозревая всех и каждого — а в чем, один только Мерлин знал. В подготовке побега? В чем-то еще?

К тому времени Маккриди уже рассказал свою сказку, и Абернети порой о ней вспоминал. Геллерт Гриндельвальд, запертый в своей камере, казалось бы, побежденный, умудрялся оказывать влияние на происходящее далеко за пределами тюремного блока.

Гриндельвальд молчал на допросах, но в своей камере он отнюдь не отмалчивался. И его слова передавали — от человека к человеку, тихо и тайно, они расходились среди сотрудников МАКУСА, как вода растекается по всем щелям и трещинам. Так или иначе, все знали о каждом произнесенном им слове, его речи обсуждали, о них думали.

Абернети передавали еще несколько просьб, таких же безобидных, — кое-что поискать в архивах МАКУСА, узнать особенности приручения определенных магических тварей, отправить совой короткую записку. Пустяки, о которых и упоминать незачем. Материалы, которые он собрал в архивах, забрала Джейна Коулсон, главный колдомедик. С ней Гриндельвальд, похоже, сталкивался часто.

Было еще два скандала вокруг тюремной охраны. Кого-то отстранили от работы, кого-то арестовали. Гриндельвальда перевели в закрытый блок, под охрану авроров. Время шло, в мае начали поговаривать о его экстрадиции в Европу.

А потом все закончилось — так же просто, как началось. Абернети поднялся в Департамент правопорядка — и услышал:

— Не спорьте со мной! Это не обсуждается. Что касается Гриндельвальда...

Кто-то ответил неразборчиво.

— Что касается Гриндельвальда, — продолжила Пиквери с нажимом, — то этот человек больше не скажет ни слова. Ни здесь, ни где-то еще. Отсидеть назначенный ему срок или пойти на казнь он способен и без языка. И не смейте говорить, что вы не станете этого делать. Сделаете, и немедленно... Вы что-то хотели, Абернети?

— Да, мадам президент, — сказал Абернети. — Хотел доложить, что экспертиза фиала, изъятого у...

— Да-да, — сказала она нетерпеливо. — Ну так что вы обнаружили?

— Боюсь, что ничего, мадам президент.

— Ну что ж. К концу месяца это станет уже не нашей заботой. Идите, Абернети.

Он вышел, оглушенный.

«Не скажет больше ни слова...»

Геллерта Гриндельвальда называли Серебряным языком Европы. Его знали в первую очередь как талантливого оратора. Лишить его возможности говорить было все равно что выколоть художнику глаза или отрубить музыканту руки.

В МАКУСА хватало тех, кто поддерживал Гриндельвальда, но Абернети боялся, что пока будет искать конкретных людей, объяснять ситуацию, время окажется упущено. В странной прострации он спустился в хранилище вещдоков и вышел оттуда с двумя склянками в кармане — одной пустой и одной полной. В тюремный блок официального доступа у него не было, однако нашлась одна идея, нелепая и простая — в самый раз для того, чтобы сгубить свою жизнь.

Абернети захватил предписание на изучение фиала и отправился вниз.

Вещи Гриндельвальда все еще оставались его заботой. Волшебная палочка — пятнадцать дюймов, бузина и волос фестрала — занимала самого Абернети куда больше, чем фиал. Палочка эта была поразительно старой. В какой традиции ее изготовили, не смог определить ни один из сотрудников, хотя Абернети чудилось в ней что-то от средневековой британской манеры. Но однозначно и он сказать не мог. С фиалом же все было проще — и одновременно сложнее. Вещь определенно магическая, на первый взгляд он не содержал в себе ни малейшей угрозы. Но Пиквери тревожилась на его счет и требовала изучить фиал досконально. И они бились с несчастной этой вещицей несколько месяцев подряд — или, скорее, изображали, что бьются.

Теперь времени оставалось всего ничего. Можно сказать, последний шанс.

Дежурный надзиратель Стендиш, посмеиваясь, пожелал ему удачи и пропустил, но в закрытом блоке дежурили авроры. Толливер, взглянув на предписание, только головой покачал:

— Я не могу. У нас приказ.

Абернети терпеливо смотрел на него снизу вверх. Спорить с аврорами — все равно что пытаться вычерпать Гудзон.

— Так ведь и у меня приказ, — сказал Абернети просительно. — Одна капля крови. Сами возьмите, если не хотите меня пускать. Пожалуйста. Пиквери меня живьем готова сожрать. А то, что тут кровная магия задействована, только сейчас поняли.

Поняли-то, конечно, давно, но узнавать тайны фиала Абернети особо не стремился. В конце концов, каждый имеет право на личные тайны, и Гриндельвальд тоже. Может, эта вещица досталась ему от родителей или от любимой женщины.

— Извини, — ответил Толливер.

— Да ладно, — неожиданно вмешался подошедший Эспозито. — Пропусти человека. Вот уж чего-чего, а крови не жалко. Надо было вам раньше спохватиться, ее тут поначалу, говорят, лилось вовсю.

— Заткнись, — бросил Толливер резко. Но отошел.

Абернети почувствовал невольное облегчение. Дело еще не было сделано и наполовину, однако Эспозито был одним из тех, кто передавал ему незначительные просьбы Гриндельвальда. Теперь и впрямь появился шанс.

Шанс на увечье и, может быть, разоблачение, пытку и смерть.

Абернети так и не успел по-настоящему испугаться. Его будто подхватило потоком и несло. Не то чтобы Абернети не понимал, что именно делает и чем все это ему грозит, но и отступиться он не мог. Позволить изувечить человека, который мог со временем изменить магическое сообщество и сделать его менее закрытым? Человека, который, пусть в малом, но доверился ему и рассчитывал на его помощь?

Эспозито провел Абернети между аврорами и дальше, к наглухо закрытой двери. Вытащил палочку.

В камере царил полумрак, тусклый светильник не разгонял темноты по углам. Косой прямоугольник света из открытой двери упал на пыльный пол, немного не достав до расшнурованных старых ботинок, до грязных измятых брюк. Одна штанина была разорвана на колене. Сам узник, бледный, неподвижный, смотрел, чуть прищурив глаза, и молчал.

— Осторожно, — сказал Эспозито. — Стой на месте.

Дверь за спиной захлопнулась. Абернети вздрогнул.

Бескровное лицо Гриндельвальда в обрамлении нечесаных светлых волос казалось призрачным, словно бы совершенно неживым. Потусторонним.

На какой-то миг Абернети кольнуло искренним ужасом, не имевшим ничего общего с происходящим. Сказка Маккриди всплыла в его памяти; Абернети как будто увидел существо, которое уже перестало быть человеком, существо, которое оплело своей паутиной всех и вся и правит, дергая за ниточки. Белое призрачное чудовище. Это длилось всего мгновение, а потом прошло.

— В чем дело? — спросил Гриндельвальд.

Его тихий хрипловатый голос разбил наваждение. Теперь Абернети увидел человека — худого, нестриженого, заросшего неопрятной бородой. Просто человека.

Сфера, окружавшая Гриндельвальда, мигнула и исчезла.

— Все, — сказал Эспозито. — Можно подходить.

Тварь, пристегнутая к стулу, зашипела и спряталась за ногу Гриндельвальда. Абернети не представлял, как все объяснить, поэтому сказал просто:

— Вас собираются лишить языка. Возможно, это окажется необратимо.

— Ясно, — ответил Гриндельвальд. Он даже не шевельнулся. Взгляд у него был очень спокойный, но при этом не равнодушный, нет. Очень внимательный, пробирающий взгляд.

— Я принес оборотное зелье, — торопливо продолжал Абернети. — Я вас заменю в камере, а Тони Эспозито вас отсюда выведет.

— Ты очень рискуешь.

— Лучше я, чем вы, — совершенно искренне сказал Абернети. Он был уверен: по его способности говорить никто точно скучать не станет. Да и по нему самому, в сущности, тоже. Гриндельвальд казался ему куда важнее, чем собственная, такая обычная, жизнь. — Ваши вещи в моем личном сейфе. Тони покажет где.

Эспозито дернулся и глянул на Абернети. Облизал губы. Кивнул. Для него-то все происходящее оказалось тем еще сюрпризом. Абернети даже немного ему посочувствовал.

— Времени мало, — сказал Эспозито нервно. — Раздевайтесь оба. Скорее!

Двигался Гриндельвальд очень медленно. Абернети показалось, что руки у него странно подрагивают. Эспозито немедленно присел рядом и начал раздевать Гриндельвальда как ребенка, будто и не ждал, что тот сам справится.

Сноровисто освободившись от одежды и стоя босиком на пыльном полу, Абернети взял обе пробирки, полную и пустую. Собрался разделить зелье поровну. Сказал:

— Зелья немного. Сколько смог найти в спешке. У вас будет час, может быть, два...

Руки у него тоже начали дрожать. Может, от волнения.

— Выпей все сам. Я обойдусь своими средствами.

Абернети взглянул на Гриндельвальда. Тот показал глазами: да. Выдрал несколько белых волос, протянул. Рука у него и в самом деле заметно вздрагивала, но отчего? Выглядел он совершенно спокойным, словно происходящее его ничуть не волновало.

Зелье, приняв в себя светлые, почти прозрачные волосы, приобрело неожиданно теплый медовый цвет. Сладкий запах разлился в затхлом воздухе камеры. Абернети сглотнул. Подхватил с пола заношенное тряпье, еще хранящее тепло чужого тела. Гриндельвальд стоял, опираясь на Эспозито, — тощий бледный призрак. Потом очертания его фигуры дрогнули и расплылись, и Абернети увидел самого себя.

Отвел взгляд. Торопливо оделся. Тряпье заметно пахло — застарелым потом, тролли знают, чем еще. Ни стирки, ни очищающих чар этим вещам давно не перепадало.

Бедняга Эспозито, заметно нервничая, одевал поддельного Абернети. Белье, рубашка, костюм — всего этого было неожиданно много, а время уходило. Абернети невольно представил, как эти двое выйдут из камеры — напряженные, встрепанные, один с косо завязанным галстуком. Отставил в сторону пробирку с зельем и подошел помочь.

Очень близко увидел собственное лицо, темные ресницы, мягко, слабо улыбнувшиеся губы. Ощутил прикосновение холодных подрагивающих рук. Гриндельвальд повернул голову, Абернети почувствовал его дыхание на своей щеке.

— Не бойся ничего, — услышал Абернети свой собственный голос из чужих уст. — Я тебя вытащу. Не бойся.

В тот момент Абернети почти не заметил этих слов. Сейчас он боялся только, что вся затея провалится, и в Гриндельвальде распознают подделку, как только он попадет на глаза аврорам в коридоре.

— Все, — зашептал Эспозито. — Садись скорее, пей.

Абернети вернулся к стулу. Успел еще раз удивиться золотисто-янтарному, солнечному цвету зелья, его аромату. Поднес пробирку к губам и выпил, ощутил медовую, чуть горьковатую сладость. И вот тут-то на него обрушилось.

Абернети показалось, что он умирает. Тело, невозможно ослабевшее, измученное, едва способно было сидеть на стуле. Хотелось лечь на пол и просто издохнуть поскорее. Абернети не заметил, как Эспозито поднял пробирку, выпавшую из его руки. Мягко замерцала ограничивающая сфера. Открылась дверь камеры и снова закрылась.

Абернети сидел сгорбившись, опустив голову, и светлые спутанные волосы свешивались ему на лицо.

Тяжело было думать.

Тварь, пристегнутая к стулу, тихо бродила вокруг, царапая пол коготками.

Время странно, мучительно растянулось, будто оболочка воздушного шара. Абернети не понимал, сколько он уже здесь — минуты, часы. Дверь снова открылась, в камере появилось множество народа.

Его подхватили с двух сторон и заставили встать на ноги. Мелькнула далекая, какая-то отстраненная мысль о том, что их аферу раскрыли. Абернети приподнял голову, посмотрел сквозь свисающие на глаза волосы. Узнал президента Пиквери, Стенхоупа, Толливера. Эспозито тоже был здесь, взволнованный, но явно не под арестом.

Стенхоуп вынул палочку.

Язык вдруг сделался посторонним предметом, странно мешающим во рту. Согнувшись, Абернети выкашлял его и тупо посмотрел на ошметок своей плоти на полу. Язык, ну конечно. То, ради чего все затевалось.

Время — воздушный шарик — вдруг лопнуло. Люди исчезли. Снова мерцала едва заметная красноватая сфера, Абернети сидел на стуле, а проклятая тварь пыталась взобраться по его ноге, вонзая коготки через штанину прямо в тело. Наконец тварь забралась и угнездилась на его коленях.

Понемногу возвращалась способность думать, но мысли были тяжелыми, будто каменные глыбы. Они едва ворочались в черепной коробке. Абернети не понимал, отчего ему так плохо. Саднил корень языка, ныли затекшие ноги. Немного болела голова. Все тело порой конвульсивно вздрагивало, мелко, едва заметно тряслись руки. И ничего больше. Но слабость им владела чудовищная, а почему — не понять.

Как Гриндельвальд из этой камеры умудрялся влиять на людей и события, убеждать и перетягивать на свою сторону? В таком-то состоянии...

Впрочем, не всегда же он был таким. Да и притерпеться наверняка успел. К этой выматывающей слабости он ведь пришел постепенно, месяц за месяцем.

В камере было очень тихо. Звуки из коридора почти не доносились. Абернети слушал собственное дыхание. Снова вспомнилась запертая в башне принцесса. Абернети почти видел ее — сказочную красавицу из тех, что принято рисовать в детских книжках. Вот ее вталкивают в башню и навеки закрывают двери. Проходят дни, потом недели и месяцы, принцесса уже не так красива, ее платье потускнело и обтрепалось, сама она исхудала. Зимой она трясется от холода, летом сходит с ума от жары. С каждым годом вид ее все непригляднее, рассудок все слабее. Власть все чудовищнее...

На какое-то время Абернети, казалось, потерял сознание. Очнулся от того, что чупакабра вылизывала ему лицо своим бесконечно длинным языком.

Как тихо...

Прошло не так много времени, может быть, часа два. Оборотное зелье еще действовало. А Гриндельвальд уже был на свободе. Это единственное, что утешало сейчас Абернети. Гриндельвальд наверняка смог уйти.

Время снова совершило странный скачок. Дверь опять была открыта, рядом стояли авроры. Абернети ощутил медовый аромат и попытался отстраниться. Сама мысль о том, чтобы снова выпить это, вдруг наполнила его иррациональным ужасом. Лучше стать собой и умереть, чем продолжать существовать полутрупом. Но протестовать ему было нечем. Впервые Абернети по-настоящему ощутил свою немоту.

Через минуту, впрочем, он овладел собой. Позволил поймать свою голову чьим-то теплым ладоням. Выпил зелье, не чувствуя вкуса.

Авроры ушли. Абернети вдруг осознал, что чувствует себя гораздо лучше. Перестала болеть голова, конвульсии, сотрясавшие тело, прекратились, уже не тряслись руки. Особой бодрости он не ощущал, но и терзавшая его слабость исчезла. Значит, Гриндельвальд успел заняться своим состоянием, и в новое зелье уже добавляли что-то, взятое у человека вполне здорового.

Интересно, что же такое с ним было. Слабость можно объяснить и скудным питанием, и какой-нибудь болезнью, но эти трясущиеся руки... Как будто неврологическое что-то. На допросах доигрались?

Абернети закрыл глаза, снова открыл. Теперь он снова начал замечать, насколько спертый воздух в камере, как пахнет затхлое тряпье, в которое ему пришлось облачиться. Чупакабра бродила вокруг, порой звякала ее цепь. И больше ни звука.

Он чувствовал себя лучше, но одновременно ему сделалось тяжелее. Раньше он едва мог переносить жуткую слабость измученного тела, теперь ему на нервы давили тишина, духота, тусклый свет. Невозможность встать.

Ему почти не верилось, что где-то еще светит солнце и люди идут по улицам. Бытие сузилось до этого пространства три на три метра, до царапанья коготков по полу и собственного дыхания. А ведь, наверное, и суток еще не прошло. Время снова странным образом растянулось, превратилось в бесконечную резиновую ленту.

Абернети пытался представить, как Гриндельвальд вышел из здания — впервые за долгие месяцы, но воображение ему отказывало. Он понимал, что сам покинет камеру лишь для того, чтобы отправиться в омут забвения. И, сказать по правде, почти хотел этого. Ожидание казалось невыносимым.

Наутро ему принесли поесть. Под прицелом трех палочек Абернети с трудом заставил себя проглотить несколько ложек. Потом, бережно придерживая, будто стеклянного, его отвели в сортир, располагавшийся рядом, за стенной панелью. И снова вернули на стул. Двое авроров ушли, третий, задержавшись, снял установленную было сферу и сунул Абернети новую порцию оборотного зелья.

Абернети даже не знал имени этого аврора. Сколько среди них было сторонников Гриндельвальда? Не Стенхоуп, это точно. И не Толливер. А остальные?

Поначалу Абернети пытался считать дни. Его кормили, вероятно, один раз в сутки, потому что оборотное зелье давали чаще. Вместе с едой иногда приносили другие зелья, лекарственные, резко пахнущие, их давали открыто, не таясь. Никаких иных событий в его камере не случалось. Он дремал, думал о чем придется, иногда гладил чупакабру. Завидовал Гриндельвальду, которого хотя бы допрашивали, пока он здесь находился. Думал о принцессе из сказки, которую никто не стал спасать.

Потом Абернети сбился со счета. Произошло это дней через десять. Время утратило смысл. Ему казалось, он останется здесь навечно. Он перестал думать о том, ради чего все это, почему его до сих пор не разоблачили. Перестал вспоминать о Гриндельвальде. Мечтал лишь о том, чтобы еще хоть раз увидеть солнечный свет, — безнадежные, глупые мечтания. Его казнят, не выводя с подземных этажей.

Казалось, мир за пределами этих стен перестал существовать.

День уходил за днем, уже не сосчитанные, ничем не отмеченные в памяти. Все это длилось, и длилось, и длилось. Абернети изнемогал от духоты и вечной неподвижности, невозможности встать, хотя бы пройтись по камере. Ежедневный поход до сортира был единственной возможностью хоть немного размяться.

Самочувствие его было не так ужасно — то ли помогали лекарственные зелья, то ли поддерживала частичка Гриндельвальда, которую он получал дважды в день. Но разумом Абернети измучился.

В день, когда вместо ежедневной миски жидкой каши ему принесли оборванное пальто, Абернети почти не способен был осознать это событие. Сидел, бездумно следил за мухой, которая неосторожно приближалась к блокирующей сфере.

Сфера вспыхнула, сжигая несчастную муху.

Смотровая щель в двери камеры неожиданно открылась, и Абернети увидел собственное лицо, свои внимательные веселые глаза. Понял вдруг, что оборотного зелья ему сегодня тоже не досталось. Что-то заканчивалось.

Наконец что-то заканчивалось.

\---

Время, до сих пор медлительное, тягучее, словно патока, вдруг ускорилось. Часа, наверное, не прошло, а он уже оказался свободен — свободен по-настоящему.

Сердце часто билось. Карета неслась над океаном, дождь захлестывал внутрь. Влажный воздух, свежий, пьянящий, точно вино, был очень холодным.

Все произошедшее оказалось слишком стремительным для Абернети, привыкшего за время своего заключения жить больше в мыслях, чем в реальности. С той минуты, как закончилось действие оборотного зелья, он не успевал думать, только действовал — и вполне успешно.

Однако теперь, оставшись в карете один после того, как Гриндельвальд снова перебрался на козлы, Абернети пытался осознать все, что случилось. И не слишком преуспевал. Драться с представителем Международной конфедерации магов и ловить фиал, который мог затеряться и пропасть, было куда легче, чем принять этот простой факт — Гриндельвальд и в самом деле его освободил.

Вспомнился тихий шепот: «Ничего не бойся, я тебя вытащу». И ведь не бросил, действительно вытащил, лично полез в драку против десятка авроров. И ради чего? Генерал не должен рисковать головой из-за рядового солдата, это не просто неправильно, это нелепо.

Размышляя, Абернети снова начал соскальзывать в то странное оцепенение, которое сделалось ему привычным в заключении. Абернети казалось, он не спит. Он осознавал, где он и что с ним, чувствовал, как долетающие капли дождя бьют его по лицу. Думал о том, каково Гриндельвальду там, снаружи, где дождь и ветер беснуются вовсю. И одновременно ему чудилось, что он все еще в камере, безгласный объект для собирания пыли. Во рту сухо, вязкую слюну невозможно сглотнуть, а пыль все садится на плечи и спину, на голову, и в тишине бродит вокруг маленькая чупакабра.

Абернети вздрагивал, вытирал мокрое лицо — и снова проваливался в круговерть однообразных видений. Потом волна согревающих чар прокатилась по его телу, и Абернети заснул по-настоящему.

Ему снилась принцесса, заключенная в башне, и он думал во сне: недостаточно запереть кого-то, нужно обязательно лишить его возможности воздействовать на внешний мир. Вырвать серебряный язык, обрезать зачарованные волосы, обрубить волшебнику руки. А иначе однажды ты обнаружишь, что пленная принцесса правит своей страной или что заключенный дотянулся из одиночной камеры до всех, кто был готов его слушать.

Принцесса-чудовище в его сне, постаревшая, в полуистлевших лохмотьях, дрожала от холода и смотрела сквозь узкое окно на заснеженные вершины гор. Он сам снова сидел на стуле, окруженный непроницаемой сферой, и не мог говорить, не мог встать, не мог...

Абернети очнулся, ощутив невозможный, дивный запах свежего хлеба. Дернулся, открыл глаза: прямо перед его лицом маячила буханка с отломленным краем. Абернети схватился за буханку и откусил. И только потом, жуя, начал воспринимать все остальное — ночь уже прошла, в дверной проем кареты лился солнечный свет, показавшийся ему невероятно красивым. Пахло травой и влажной землей. Гриндельвальд, все еще насквозь мокрый, выглядел одновременно усталым и очень довольным, глаза лихорадочно блестели.

— Откуда хлеб?

— Да какая разница, — сказал Гриндельвальд весело. — Выбирайся на белый свет, принцесса. Немного передохнем.

Поддержал Абернети под локоть. Снаружи было утро, свежее, будто лист салата, ясное, прохладное, прекрасное. Пели птицы. Карета стояла на вершине холма, и перед Абернети распахнулась даль — холмы и лощины, деревья во всем великолепии раннего лета, цветущие кусты, влажная от росы трава.

Абернети дышал, ошеломленный. Он пробыл в камере уж точно меньше месяца, но ему казалось, будто он вечность не видел такого неба и такой травы, не дышал таким воздухом.

Гриндельвальд бросил на траву свой плащ и помог Абернети сесть. Провел ладонью вдоль спины — Абернети почувствовал тепло и что-то еще, едва ощутимое. Будто сил прибавилось.

Растянувшись рядом на плаще, Гриндельвальд сказал:

— Я вздремну ненадолго. Поешь, разбуди меня.

Уснул Гриндельвальд, казалось, мгновенно. Он лежал на боку, пристроив голову на согнутую руку. Мокрые волосы липли к худому лицу. Абернети долго разглядывал его, как будто впервые увидел. Да они, в сущности, и не виделись до сих пор толком.

Выглядел Гриндельвальд заметно старше своих лет. Мимика у него явно была живая, потому что морщин хватало. Он, наверное, часто хмурился и часто улыбался: продольные морщины пересекали лоб, лучики мелких морщинок расходились от уголков глаз. Но вот углы рта были опущены вниз, словно наедине с собой этот человек бывал скорее грустным, чем веселым.

Тень от кареты ложилась на траву. Тихо всхрапывали фестралы. Ну и как тебе в роли спасенной принцессы, Абернети? Все при тебе — и карета, и прекрасный принц.

Абернети снял свое драное пальто, укрыл Гриндельвальда. Будить его не хотелось. В конце концов, такой перелет — не шутка. Пусть отдохнет.

Абернети долго сидел, разглядывая лицо спящего, потом лег рядом, посмотрел в небо — голубое, ясное, ни единого облачка. Какая-то мелкая птица кружила там, в вышине. Он и сам не заметил, как заснул, и ему привычно уже привиделась камера, где царили тусклый свет, тишина и безнадежность.

Проснулся Абернети оттого, что его трясли за плечо.

— Эй, эй, давай-ка без кошмаров, дружок.

Вечерело. Накрапывал редкий дождик. Абернети сел, тяжело дыша. Пальто, которое Гриндельвальд успел переложить на него, свалилось на колени. Трясина сна все еще не отпускала.

— Ничего, — сказал Гриндельвальд. — Все это пройдет. Ты натерпелся, конечно, но со временем все забудется.

В его сочувственном, дружелюбном голосе Абернети будто эхом услышал: «Я знаю, Антонио, знаю». Сочувствовал Гриндельвальд на самом деле — или досадовал из-за необходимости кого-то утешать?

«Натерпелся...» А сам-то.

Абернети потер лицо. Даль, утром такая бесконечная, в вечерних сумерках словно съежилась. Впереди, у подножья соседнего холма, одно за другим начинали светиться окна домов.

— Поднимайся, принцесса. Мы с тобой все на свете проспали, пора ехать.

Дождь был теплый, ласковый — не то что над Нью-Йорком. У самой кареты Гриндельвальд оступился и, казалось, едва не упал. Абернети успел его поддержать. Очень близко увидел слипшиеся стрелками ресницы и глаза в сетке лопнувших кровеносных сосудов.

А ведь ему и дальше каретой править.

— Я с вами сяду, ладно? — сказал Абернети.

Гриндельвальд, похоже, понял, что его в очередной раз пожалели, усмехнулся кривовато. Они все еще не расцепили рук. Так и стояли возле кареты, держась друг за друга. Взгляд Гриндельвальда постепенно потеплел, и улыбка стала веселее.

— Идем, принцесса. Через пару часов будем в замке.

Куда и везти спасенную принцессу, как не в замок? Ох уж этот Старый свет! Все здесь немного отдает сказочностью. Фестралы взмыли в воздух, увлекая за собой карету. Ветер ударил в лицо. Абернети вдруг осознал наконец, по-настоящему осознал, что все получилось. Его дикая авантюра увенчалась успехом. Они оба живы и на свободе, он не погубил себя, а совсем наоборот.

Темнеющее небо исходило мелким летним дождем. Внизу неслись перелески, овраги, холмы, мелькнула темная лента реки, далеко в стороне осталось ожерелье городских огней.

— Скоро будем дома, — сказал Гриндельвальд негромко, будто бы самому себе, но по-английски, а значит, и для Абернети.

Квартира, которую Абернети когда-то называл домом, осталась бесконечно далеко. Атлантический океан — ерунда, а вот время, проведенное в камере, слишком прочно отделило жизнь до от жизни после.

Может, то место впереди и в самом деле станет ему домом. В конце концов, каждой принцессе полагается замок, даже если замок чужой, а принцесса ненастоящая.


End file.
